Reinforce Phoenix Base
*Nod command Arizona *General Vega |forces1 = *Light infantry *2 Wolverine Mk. Is |forces2 = *Light infantry *2 Attack buggies |casual1 = Unknown |casual2 = Massive |conflict = Second Tiberium War}}Reinforce Phoenix Base was the first mission in the GDI campaign in Tiberian Sun. EVA Briefing Emergency transmissions from GDI forces in this region indicate that Phoenix Base is under attack from Nod troops. It is imperative that the base be restored by building a Tiberium Refinery and a Barracks. Once the base is functional, all Nod forces in the area must be destroyed. *Objective One: Build a Tiberium Refinery. *Objective Two: Build a Barracks. *Objective Three: Destroy all Nod forces. Background With the conclusion of the First Nod Reunification War, Kane disappeared from the world for 28 years. On 2 September 2030 aboard the Philadelphia, General Solomon suddenly received a video link from Kane announcing his return and in response General Solomon declared that "Mankind has forgotten you, Kane". But all over the world, responding to Kane's earlier command to destroy the GDI, Nod forces suddenly emerged from hiding and caught the GDI by surprise. The forces of Lt. Com. Peter Tao in Arizona, USA had come under heavy attack from Nod forces and had been all been destroyed. Yet immediately before his capture by Nod he had sent a desperate plea to General Solomon for reinforcements. General Solomon immediately assembled a force aboard the Philadelphia and sent for the young commander Michael McNeil, then in training at the Southwest Training Center in order to lead them. The counterattack had begun. Battle At the time McNeil's arrival, the base was all but empty. 2 Nod Light infantry were gunning down a civilian in the nearby village for some reason and the last surviving GDI soldier from General Tao's force was being pursued by a Cyborg. He hid behind a tree and started crying out for reinforcements. Luckily, his pleas had been answered and drop pods descended from the sky soldiers poured out to deal with the Nod forces in the village, one even landing on and destroying the cyborg in the process. However one unlucky soldier manage to crash-land on the Port-A-Shack Deluxe and perish. As McNeil's forces arrived, they noticed that the base's Tiberium Refinery and Barracks had somehow been destroyed despite the other buildings and the Vulcan Cannon defenses being intact. Fortunately the base's Construction yard was not destroyed and so the GDI set about replacing them. Michael McNeil's forces aided by 2 Wolverines and possibly freshly recruited Light infantry from the barracks they had built then swept the area around the base, destroying all the Nod forces they could find. There were 2 intact bridges in the area. As they approached one of the bridges, the one to the south-east, a meteor shower suddenly destroyed the bridge, sending whatever forces were on it to their deaths. With Nod forces no longer able to send reinforcements over the bridge, it was easy for the GDI force to cross the remaining bridge to the north-east and eliminate the Hand of Nod and its supporting Nod power plant. Assuming that they had at this point hunted down all the other Nod forces in the area, GDI were at this point victorious. Aftermath The Phoenix Base had been saved, but General Tao had been captured and executed by General Vega. He sent a taunting video link to the Philadelphia showing himself and the dying General Tao. He thus revealed himself to General Solomon and Michael McNeil as the supreme commmander of the Nod forces in the USA. Having been reinforced, the Phoenix Base would now prove useful as a staging post for GDI counterattack in the USA. Nod forces in the USA had taken control of most of Texas and much of New Mexico while in Mexico GDI presence had been reduced to a pocket in the north-west. But although the Nod forces were numerous, they were not particularly well-equipped and as GDI forces gathered in Phoenix it now remained to be seen whether Nod could withstand the coming GDI counteroffensive. Videos File:Command_%26_Conquer_Tiberian_Sun_--_GDI_1|Briefing File:C%26C_Tiberian_Sun_-_GDI_Sub_01|Side cinematic File:C%26C_Tiberian_Sun_-_Drop_Pod_Assault|Mission accomplished cinematic Trivia The cliff to the right of the small Nod base can be destroyed, creating a path to a small area. It contains a decrepit Tiberian Dawn-era Power Plant and Tiberium Refinery. This is, of course, a reference to the original Command & Conquer game. Category:Tiberian Sun GDI Missions